1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to refueling systems and, in particular, to valves used in refueling systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control valve for controlling the extension of a refueling boom on a tanker aircraft.
2. Background
Aerial refueling may be a process of transferring fuel from one aircraft to another aircraft while the aircraft are in flight. The aircraft from which the fuel originates may be referred to as a tanker aircraft. The aircraft receiving the fuel may be referred to as a receiver aircraft. Aerial refueling may be used with different types of aircraft as the tanker aircraft and/or receiver aircraft. These different types of aircraft may include, for example, without limitation, fixed wing aircraft, rotor wing aircraft, and/or other suitable types of aircraft.
One common approach for aerial refueling may involve a refueling boom and receptacle system. The refueling boom may be associated with the tanker aircraft. The receptacle system may be associated with the receiver aircraft. The refueling boom may be attached to the rear of the tanker aircraft and may move along three axes relative to the tanker. The refueling boom also may be a flexible refueling boom. An operator may extend and/or position the refueling boom for insertion into a receptacle on the receiver aircraft to transfer fuel to the receiving aircraft.
The refueling boom may comprise a fixed tube and a telescoping tube. This type of refueling boom may also be referred to as a telescoping refueling boom. The telescoping tube may allow the refueling boom to be extended and/or retracted along an axis through the length of the refueling boom. With currently available refueling booms, a hydraulic motor may control the extension and/or retraction of the telescoping tube of the refueling boom.
With these types of currently available refueling booms, the telescoping boom may extend in an undesired manner. These refueling booms may not have an optimal mechanism for stopping undesired extension of the telescoping tube of the refueling boom. This undesired extension of the telescoping tube may cause undesired results.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.